ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Hendrix
Kenny Hendrix is a professional wrestler currently working for the ZandorCorp Wrestling Coalition, United Wrestling Aggression: World Chaos, and Combat Zone Wrestling. Personal Life Kenny is a loud-mouth ex-con with a small background in boxing. He owns a warehouse full of weapons (axes, saws, knives, etc.), but a few illegal guns sent him to jail. While in prison, he made a damn good buck fighting other inmates, betting on himself most times. When he was paroled, he asked his high school friend, Theo Brooks, to come manage him, be his agent, and his all-around research guy. After meeting up with Theo, he emmersed himself in deatmatches in California, leaving his back and arms with multiple scars. He is always ready for a fight, so he keeps an axe/knife combo on him at all times. Technically Speaking Kenny is by no means a "technical wrestler". He keeps his holds pretty simple, from a fujiwara armbar, a boston crab, to a camel clutch (Black Haze), covering all the bases. Because he rarely uses them, Kenny thinks it is absurd for his opponent to tap out or lose by submission. So everytime he locks on a hold, Kenny bursts out laughing, especially if his opponent is known for his technical skills. ZandorCorp Wrestling Coalition Dynasty Championship Wrestling Kenny got started in DCW after a rough six months in California, gladly moving from his former employers. He stepped in and promptly beat Jet Adkins in his debut match on Revolt. At Global Destruction preshow (which he was none too pleased about), he lost in a Triple Threat against Harlem and the winner, Mantrate. On the next Revolt, Kenny was booked to team up with his first opponent and the current Legacy Champion, Jet Adkins, against the DCW Tag champs the Deviants (Mike Outlaw & Warrior Wrath), however Kenny has no memory of the match (most likely due to an alcoholic blackout). He would wrestle sporadically in the next few weeks, forcing himself out of a Triple Threat "Flaming Tables" match and bickering backstage with "The Main Event" James Walters, the man who booked that Tables match. Again forced on the preshow before a PPV, Kenny showed up for a Battle Royal at a shot at any "mid-card" title. He entered 11th and last to the final three when Nightmare eliminated him. Soon after, Kenny learned DCW was merging with its parent company, Global Revolution Wrestling, and was ordered to show up. Global Revolution Wrestling After the Battle Royal, Kenny demanded a shot at the Legacy Championship against "The Main Event" James Walters. Lucia, Zandrous' wife, met him outside Zandrous' office and informed Kenny that he had a non-title shot against Walters at the next Anarchy. She left him with this: "Win......and you will have earned the right to be the No. 1 contender for the title. Lose......and watch your chance flutter away. That is your choice. Now decide your own fate." United Wrestling Aggression: World Chaos Kenny caused a ruckus the moment he stepped into UWA. He threatened a few security guards with his axe while asking about his debut match at Madison Square Garden, "The Night of Stars". He partnered up with Havoc's GM, Jason Jordan, against the then-World Heavyweight Champion Bubba the Truckdriver and T. He held his own against the World champ pretty well and later pinned T after a Decapitator. At the UWA Last Man Standing PPV, Kenny was involved in the massive 30-man Rumble. He eliminated Mike Carter, but was soon eliminated by the winner, Big Sexy. After a lackluster effort at the February 1st Turbo against Lethal Charge and Conner Willis, Kenny qualified for a shot at UWA's Money In the Bank at their big PPV, WrestleSaga, after defeating Mike Carter on February 4th. At the February 15th Havoc, Kenny lost in his first title shot against the International Champion, Jet Adkins. At the Unleashed PPV, Kenny teamed up with James Lee and Nic Daniels to face Mike Outlaw, King Landric, and Jet Adkins, but he and Nic almost didn't get to the arena. Nic, in Kenny's eyes, hung him out to dry in front of the UWA faithful, while giving praise to their opponents. Kenny came out and hit Nic in the head with his axe. He dragged him out of the ring area and left him backstage, but when Nic woke up he attacked Kenny and they brawled over backstage, injuring a few guards, while Kenny tried to make it clear to Nic that he will show him respect. At the six-man tag, Kenny and Nic went about their business and were the last two standing, defeating Adkins, Outlaw, and Landric. Combat Zone Wrestling Moves Finishers Decapitator/Decap: Vertebreaker Black Haze: Camel clutch (May bridge the neck with the end of his axe if allowed) Capital Offense: Sitdown chokebomb from high above (Into tables for hardcore matches. Also, Kenny may cut his opponent somewhere before executing, leaving his "mark" on him/her) Signature Moves I'm Waitin', Fool!: Bitchslap, then he gets up in his opponent's face for not working at all. Stranglehold: Cobra clutch bomb Hit 'em Hard: High-angle snap spinebuster Hang 'em High: Running razor's edge into turnbuckles Head Shot: Stalling brainbuster Homicide: Kryptonite krunch Vicegrip: Multiple executions of Abyss' Shock Treatment Other Moves Left/right jab combinations Quick kick into a DDT Eye rake Elbow smash Uppercut Suplex Running powerslam Fallaway slam Leg drop Fujiwara armbar Boston crab Big swing Tree of woe Facewash in corner Mudhole stomping in corner Accomplishments Category:Browse